Gallery:Robot Rodeo
Phineas and Ferb build a robotic rodeo in the backyard. Candace tries to prove she can focus so she can go to a concert with Stacy. Doofenshmirtz stalls to finish his entry into the Inator Creator competition. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:Any patches you need to earn?.png|Phineas asks Isabella if the Fireside Girls need to earn any patches today. File:Let'sEarnARodeoClownPatch.png|Isabella decides to earn the rodeo clown patch. File:MonogramWithLovemuffinSign.png|Major Monogram tells Perry of a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting. File:ReadyForTinyCowboy.png|Candace is getting excited to go to the Tiny cowboy concert. File:ICan'tGoToTheConcertWithYou.png|But Stacy tells Candace she can't go with her because her mom thinks Candace isn't mature enough. File:Candace and Stacy's plan.png|They come up with a plan to make Candace more mature and focused. File:Nothing says real focus like fake glasses.png|Stacy gives Candace some glasses for a more "mature" look. File:Cake is a sometimes food.png|"Cake is a sometimes food. Cake is a sometimes food." File:Rodney'sChampionshipBelt.png|Rodney's Championship for winning last year's "Inator Creator" contest. File:IWantThatBelt.png|Doofenshmirtz wants to win that belt, but he hasn't finished his machine yet. File:You'reLatePerry.png|Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he's late after he captures him. File:TrappedWithOtherAgents.png|He's thrown in with the other agents. File:DoofWithFogMachine.png|Doofenshmirtz with his fog machine. File:Backyard rodeo.png|Phineas and Ferb's backyard robot rodeo. File:FerbAnnouncer.png|Ferb announcing the rodeo. File:Adyson distracts the bull.png|Adyson gets a mechanical bull's attention when Baljeet is thrown off. File:GretchenDodgesBull.png|Gretchen dodges a bull coming her way. File:IsabellaAndBullDancing.png|Isabella dancing on a bucking mechanical bull. File:Adyson as a rodeo clown.png|Adyson taunts a bull. File:HollyRodeoClown.png|Then Holly... File:GretchenRodeoClown.png|...and finally Gretchen. File:Clean up this mess.png|Baljeet is forced to clean up the "mess" the robot bull made. File:HollyTrapDoor.png|Holly tricks a bull with a trap door. File:PhineasRidesBull.png|Phineas riding a mechanical bull. File:PhineasAndFerbDanceWithBull.png|Phineas and Ferb dancing with a bull. File:ResistTheUrgeToBust.png|Candace is trying to resist the urge to bust them when she sees the rodeo. File:LindaAndDrHirano.png|Linda and Dr. Hirano chatting. File:Candace being mature.jpg|Candace acting "mature." File:FogUnleashed.png|Doofenshmirtz unleashes his fog machine on the competitors. File:RodneyWithGiantFan.png|But he blows it away with a giant fan. File:ThisRodeoIsGettingFoggy.png|They go on with the with rodeo despite it getting foggy. File:DoofThrowsPlan.png|Doofenshmirtz throws a plan to set the agents free. File:PerryReadingEscapePlan.png|Perry reads the escape plan. File:Animal ladder.png|They escape via an animal ladder. File:Inator contest destroyed.png|And they destroy the contest. File:TheBoysBuiltARodeo.png|Candace finally snaps and the urge to bust her brothers return. File:NavigatingFoggyYard.png|Candace leads them through the fog to find the backyard. File:LetGoOfTheBalloon.png|"Let go of the balloon!" File:Bulls chasing after balloon.png|The bulls charge after the released balloon. File:TheRodeoIsGone.png|As usual, Candace fails to bust them in time. File:YouCanGoToTheConcert.png|Dr. Hirano tells her daughter she can go to the concert with Candace. File:HeinzSmashesMachine.png|Doofenshmirtz smashes Rodney's machine. File:TakeThisBalloon.png|But as the belt is destroyed, the judge offers a balloon instead. File:I'llCallHimBalloony2.png|"I'll call him balloony 2!" File:Bulls charge Doof.png|But the whole place is about to be destroyed by the bulls. Izzy's got the frizzies File:I'mGonnaWashMyHairNow.png|"That was fun, but I'm gonna wash my hair now." File:FrizzyIzzyDance.png|Izzy's... File:Frizzy Izzy Dance 2.png|got... File:Frizzy Izzy Dance 3.png|the... File:Frizzy Izzy Dance 4.png|frizzies! File:It's because of the humidity.png|"It's because of the humidity!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Robot Rodeo